


Nice Work You Did

by terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)



Series: you're going to go far, kid (a list of drabbles/stories, including the original work) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I NEEDED THIS, enjoy, nothing but fluff, this has been in the works for months.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon misplaces her notebook during some boring class. Equius finds it for her. They agree to meet at a coffee shop and Nepeta receives an invitation. </p><p>Prequel to You're Gonna Go Far, Kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Work You Did

Your phone rings when you're about to take a catnap, right before you fall asleep. You're almost too tired to answer it, and honestly? You don't really want to. But it keeps ringing, and you realize you're not going to get any peace and quiet until you pick it up. So you grumble your way to the phone and pick it up. "Hello." 

"Er- is this the owner of the green notebook left in the desk in Science?"

Your sleep deprived brain takes a minute to focus, but then it does and you take a sharp breath in. "W-what?" 

"The... The green notebook in Science class. With all the drawing in it. Is it yours?"

Your eyes widen and you grab your backpack, digging through it. Your notebook is...gone.

"Give me a minute," you say quickly. You set the phone down and dump out the backpack. No notebook. 

"Um," you say, returning to the phone. "Yeah. That's mine." 

"Excellent," the guy on the other side of the phone says creepily. 

"I'd... I'd like it back," you say nervously. "Is there a way you can-" 

"Return it to your person? Certainly."

"Um..."

"We should meet in a public place," he suggests. "That coffee shop near school?" 

It seems to you he's trying to ask you on a date. You get ICK NO feelings. "Um," you say. "Sure." 

**

You meet him on Friday night at the tiny coffee shop down the road from school. It's surprisingly empty. You're glad you brought Meulin and her boyfriend Kurloz along, especially since you don't even know who you're meeting. 

Meulin and Kurloz seat themselves on a tiny little couch thingy near the window in the cafe. You look around. He hasn't shown up yet. The only people in the cafe are a slender woman with black and red hair and a man who seems to be her boyfriend, who's blonde. (They're cute together.) 

You wait for almost half an hour before anyone else shows up. Which is okay, you showed up early so you could scope out the scene. (You really hope he didn't stand you up.) 

The bell on the door rings, announcing an arrival. You look up. 

It's a tall stocky guy who you think is on the 'boy's only' version of the soccer team. You've seen him at lunch, sitting in the corner of the room with Kurloz's little brother. Other than that, you haven't seen him much.  
He's cradling your notebook against his chest, however, and you pop up before you can stop yourself and run over to him. "Hi!" 

He looks startled, and then looks down at you. (Hey! It's not your fault you're short!) "Oh," he says after a minute. "Hello." 

"Hi! You're the one who found my notebook, right? I'm Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon." You shoot him your best smile. 

He blinks as if this is too much information. It probably is. You have a tendency to jabber. Oops. 

"... Equius," he says finally. "Equius Zahhak. This is your notebook?" 

"Yep!" You give him a grin. He looks startled. Huh. Poor guy must not get out much. 

"This is your notebook," he repeats finally, and holds it out. You take it, bouncing in place. 

"Thank you!" You chirp. You beam. He nods distractedly and starts to turn away. 

You flip through your notebook as he heads for the door. Everything is still there. Nothing has been touched. Except for... 

A note flutters out from between the last page and the cover. It reads:

Dear (possessor of this notebook.) 

I have found your notebook in my desk. I can only assume you must be the Ms. Nepeta Leijon who is mentioned on the inside front cover. 

I will do my best to return this to you. Meanwhile I am leaving a note in the hopes that you will see this. 

The purpose of this note is to inquire as to your interest in joining an art club. I participate in one and it would be a pleasure to see you there.

Sincerely, Equius Zahhak. 

You have never been formally invited (or even informally) to any sort of event before. This is exciting! You are not well liked.  
This is going to be great! 

(Outside the shop, a tall muscly boy sees the girl's smile through the large windows. 

"Nice work you did there," his brother comments from the driver's seat of his pick-up. "You're gonna go far, kid. Gonna be a real hit with the ladies.")

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is the one hundred kudos celebratory work. Enjoy, friends. <3 Thank you for the love. May you all have good health and happy days.


End file.
